I'll Share Some Love
by Marty Kodansha
Summary: Ash saves Misty from wild rapids by Jumping in himself. He saves her, but is wounded heavily by the rocks in the creek. Misty is worried sick and reflects apon herself.


I'll Share Some Love  
By: Guardian of Mewtwo  
  
  
Misty's orange ponytail bobbed as she turned her head. Togepi squirmed and squealed, "Toge, pi!" Misty hushed it. Ash Ketchum, her traveling partner, had scared it by sticking his tongue out and rolling his eyes. Misty yelled with the force of a bear protecting it's cub, " Stop scaring Togepi, you ignoramus!"  
Brock, acting mature, replied, "Stop you two! Let's get moving."  
Misty dropped it and stood up, "Will we have to go through Cerulean City? I haven't caught any new Pokemon since we left, except for Psyduck!"   
"Don't panic, Misty," Ash comforted, " Maybe Psyduck can evolve!"   
Misty smiled. Maybe Ash has a point! Psyduck has always come out in the middle of battles, even when I don't want it to. It must have a lot of experience points!, Misty thought to herself.   
Misty looked towards Ash. He was looking at her in a funny way. His ebony eyes were wide. He looked like he was about to laugh. Ash kept his laugh buttoned until Misty asked him why he was looking at her that way. Ash replied, "Misty, you're red as a radish!"  
She pulled from her backpack a compact that was shaped like a drop of water. HER FACE WAS RED AS KETCHUP!  
Misty was calmer later and reached Viridian City. Ash wanted to go in the woods, but she begged him to stay in a hotel. Ash agreed. Ash and Brock headed for a motel, but Misty told them she was going to stay in a hotel, not a motel. Pikachu nodded, "Pika, Chu! Pi!"   
Ash mocked her with a false bow and said, " Go where you want, Prissy Queen!"  
Pikachu leaped onto Misty's shoulder. She went to a nice hotel, the kind that has those nice food joints right inside.  
Misty flopped on the bed and turned on the TV.   
Unknown to Misty and Ash, Gary was still gritting over the lost battle with Ash. His fan club was gone. They realized Gary was jealous and nasty, then left him.  
Gary dug into his mind thinking of some way to get revenge on him. He remembered a bridge, near Viridian Forest. "The trap is already set for me!" , He sneered.  
Misty rose refreshed and anew. She stretched her feet, then wiggled her toes, disturbing Pikachu. Pikachu yawned and muttered, "Pika..."  
Togepi had finally adjusted to being in a Poke'balls, were it was. Misty went to the main lobby and had a breakfast of Chocolate, Chocolate Chip Muffins and Milk.  
She and Pikachu met Ash and Brock, who were ready to go. Misty nodded and the team headed for the dark forest. Upon arrival, old memories and past dreams and beautiful pages in Ash and Misty's life rose from under the rocks of the present. A long rope-and-board bridge, spread over a river. Ash ran over it. Misty watched nervously as Ash crossed. He yelled from the other side, "Come on over Misty!"   
Brock crossed. Misty carefully stepped along the bridge. An old board, one that Ash luckily ran past, crumbled under Misty's feet. She slipped and fell into the rapids below, her backpack left on the bridge. Ash retrieved it for her, and told Brock to hold it. Ash dove in. He was swimming at an exhausting, dangerous and alarming rate after her. He spotted her floating towards the calmer side of the river. Some sort of pain shot through his side and leg. Ash didn't care. All he wanted is for Misty to be breathing. He grabbed her motionless hand pulled her to the side of the river. He had been paying good attention in medical class and started CPR. While he thought, Misty, don't die on me. I've still gotta tell you how I feel! Misty's body was cold. Ash checked her pulse. Her heart was beating, but he couldn't hear or see her breathing. Maybe her pulse was just my imagination because I want her to live so much, Ash thought. "Misty, you need to live! I need to tell you how I feel! Please open those beautiful blue eyes of yours, please, Misty! Ash held her close. A tear trickled down his cheek. Misty's chest expanded then shrank. Is Misty...ALIVE?! Ash gasped. He pounded his fist on her back and heard coughing and gasping. Misty's eyes fluttered open. "Ash...?" , Misty said softly. Ash hugged her. Hard. Brock and Pikachu came bounding. Brock's eyes went wide. "Oh my Gosh..." Brock gasped, "Misty, we need to get Ash to...the...nearest...hospital."  
"Why is that Brock?" Misty questioned.  
"Look at Ash's side...and leg..." Brock quivered.  
Pain circulated through the boy's body he began to scream. Smacking his hand to the side of his body, more pain plunged over him. He screamed louder. He glanced at his hand. It was covered with red. Misty smacked her hand to her lips. "Ash...don't...move..." , Misty said shakily.  
Ash started to lose his balance. Misty, Brock and Pikachu began to blur. He started to fall backwards. He braced himself for the hard ground. Instead he felt soft feminine hands catch his head. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't see. He couldn't smell, even.  
Ash had passed out. Misty carried him and ran. Brock had a hard time keeping up with her. Ash's ability to hear returned when they had reached a safe place. Muffled crying and desperate pleas for him to live. He had lost hearing again when Brock uncovered a cellular phone which was jammed in his backpack. Snatching it out, he called 911. An ambulance came in five minutes. Misty and Brock got in the ambulance with Pikachu. Misty's eyes went watery. The doctors asked Misty what had happened. "Well, I fell off a bridge, and Ash, this boy, dove in to save me."   
Misty tried to think how this happened. She remembered the sharp rocks. The doctors shoved Ash into the emergency room, slamming the door behind them. Misty hoped she would hear Ash laugh again. That way he always does. Without him...he'll never know...why I actually follow him. It's not my bike, It's him! I love him!  
Misty was crying now. Pikachu leaped on her shoulder and did the same. Brock had a concerned face. His eyes were glued to the door to the ER. Misty eyed a flower shop down the road. The tears ceased from pouring down her cheeks. She told Brock where she was going. He watched he dash to the shop. Ahh, Brock thought, Misty had always loved Ash. Look at her now. I can witness love, but, maybe I'll never have one...  
Misty strode into the flower shop. There were Tiger lilies, day lilies, and many other flowers at the shop. One flower arrangement was perfect for Ash. Two vines twisted with each other and bloomed. She purchased it and ran to make the delivery. Brock's eyes were still glued to the ER Door. A doctor walked outside the ER. Misty and Brock looked at him with concern. "Ash Ketchum will be all right. He's in recovery room 025."  
Misty wanted so bad to see Ash, she sped off in search of recovery room 025. When she got there, Ash wasn't lounging on the bed were he should be. He was looking at the garden below from the view by his window. Leaning on one crutch Pikachu let out a 'Pika!' and Ash turned around. A grin wiped away the pain he endured. Misty bombarded him. She gave him the plant. Ash turned to her with the eyes of a small child. "Thank you!" Ash said giving it some water.  
Pikachu nested in his hair as he sat on the bed. She sat next to him there. They turned to each other. Misty hugged Ash tenderly. Who knows what these two trainer's love might hold in the future...Only fate.   



End file.
